24fandomcom-20200223-history
24's awards and honors
Since its premiere in , 24 and its various spin-offs have been nominated for and won several major awards. AFI Awards The American Film Institute (AFI) is a film organization that educates filmmakers and honors the heritage of the moving picture arts in the U.S. AFI is supported by private funding and public membership. Since 2000, the annual AFI Awards have honored the ten outstanding films and the ten outstanding television programs. The Awards are announced in December and a private luncheon for award honorees takes place the following January. External links * Official website ALMA Awards The ALMA Awards have been presented by the National Council of La Raza since 1995, and are awarded to performers and artists whose talent enhances the image of Latinos in American media. External links *Official website * Artios Awards Since October 1985, the Casting Society of America has presented the Artios Awards for excellence in casting. ASC Awards The ASC Awards have been presented by the American Society of Cinematographers for excellence in cinematography since 1987. External links * The American Society of Cinematographers * ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards The ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards are handed out by the American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers to recognize musical compositions from the top films and television and the most frequently performed themes and scores. No nominees are announced- only winners. The awards have been handed out annually since 1986. External links *ASCAP Awards * BAFTA Games Awards The BAFTA Games Awards are awarded by the British Academy of Film and Television Arts to recognize eminent computer and video games. External links *Official website * California on Location Awards Created in 1994, the California On Location Awards ceremony honors location professionals and production companies for their excellence in working on location. External links *Official website Cinema Audio Society Awards The Cinema Audio Society Awards (or C.A.S. Awards) is an annual awards ceremony honoring outstanding achievement in sound mixing. The year below represents the year of contention - the awards are made the following year. External links *Official website Cinescape Genre Face of the Future Award These awards, presented by the Academy of Science Fiction, Horror and Fantasy Films, are voted for by the readers of Cinescape who choose via a poll on www.cinescape.com. Critics' Choice Television Awards These awards are presented by the Broadcast Film Critics Association. Directors Guild of America Awards Since 1938, the Directors Guild of America Awards are issued annually by the Directors Guild of America for outstanding achievements in film and television direction. The year below represents the year of contention - the awards are made the following year. External links *Official website * Eddie Awards Since 1962, the American Cinema Editors (A.C.E.) have held yearly awards ceremonies rewarding outstanding achievements in film editing. The year below represents the year of contention - the awards are made the following year. External links *Official website * Emmy Awards The Emmy Awards have been presented annually by The Academy of Television Arts & Sciences since 1949 for the best in American television. Since 2001, 24 has been nominated for a total of 76 Primetime Emmy Awards, winning 20 of them. The series was nominated for Outstanding Dramatic Series each of its first five seasons, finally winning for Season 5 in . As of , 24 is the most recent series on network television to win Outstanding Drama Series; all recipients since were series on cable networks Showtime, AMC, or HBO. Lead actor Kiefer Sutherland received seven straight nominations for his role as Jack Bauer, also winning in 2006. Besides Sutherland, only three other actors have received Emmy nominations for their work on the series. Gregory Itzin and Jean Smart were both nominated in 2006 for Supporting Actor and Supporting Actress respectively and Cherry Jones won the Supporting Actress category in . Both Smart and Itzin were again nominated in Guest Actor and Guest Actress categories in and respectively. External links * Academy of Television Arts & Sciences * Excellence in Production Design Awards The Excellence in Production Design Awards are awarded by the Art Directors Guild annually. The year below represents the year of contention - the awards are made the following year. External links *Official website Golden Globe Awards The Golden Globe Awards are presented annually by the Hollywood Foreign Press Association (HFPA) to recognize outstanding achievements in the entertainment industry, both domestic and foreign, and to focus wide public attention upon the best in motion pictures and television. External links *Official website * Gold Derby TV Awards The Golden Derby TV Awards are presented annually since 2004 by the Gold Derby awards website to recognize outstanding achievements in the entertainment industry. Golden Nymph Awards The Golden Nymph Awards are given at the annual Festival de Télévision de Monte-Carlo, founded by Prince Rainier III of Monaco in 1961. External links *Official website * Golden Reel Awards The Golden Reel Awards are presented by the Motion Picture Sound Editors for outstanding achievement in cinematic sound editing. The year below represents the year of contention - the awards are made the following year. External links *Official website * IFMCA Awards The International Film Music Critics Association (IFMCA) is a professional association for online, print and radio journalists who specialize in writing about original film and television music. The annual IFMCA Awards are the only awards given to composers by active film music journalists. External links * Official website IGN Summer Movie Awards IGN (formerly Imagine Games Network) is a San Francisco-based games and entertainment media company operated by IGN Entertainment Inc. Imagen Foundation Awards The Imagen Foundation Awards honor individuals, studios, production companies and networks for positive portrayal of Latinos in the entertainment industry. External links *Official website * Indian Television Academy Awards The Indian Television Academy (or ITA) Awards is an annual awards ceremony held by the Indian Television Academy. External links * NAACP Image Awards The NAACP Image Awards are awarded annually by the National Association for the Advancement of Colored People to honor achievement by people of color in the media. The year below represents the year of contention - the awards are made the following year. External links *The NAACP Image Awards * Online Film & Television Association Awards The Online Film & Television Association Awards, or OFTAs, were established in 1996. The year below represents the year of contention - the awards are made the following year. External links Producers Guild Awards The Producers Guild Awards were originally established in 1990 as the Golden Laurel Awards, in order to honor the visionaries who produce and execute motion picture and television products. The year below represents the year of contention - the awards are made the following year. External links *Official website * Royal Television Society Awards The Royal Television Society is a British-based society formed in 1927 for the discussion, analysis and preservation of television in all its forms, past, present and future. Its annual awards are decided by a jury of industry professionals. External links *Official website * Satellite Awards The Satellite Awards are an annual award given by the International Press Academy. The awards were originally known as the Golden Satellite Awards. External links *Official website * Saturn Awards The Saturn Awards are presented annually by the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films to honor the top works in science fiction, fantasy, and horror in film, television, and home video. The year below represents the year of contention - the awards are made the following year. External links *Official website * Scribe Awards The Scribe Awards are presented annually by the International Association of Media Tie-In Writers to honor licensed works that tie in with other media such as television, movies, gaming, or comic books. They include original works set in established universes, and adaptations of stories that have appeared in other formats and that cross all genres. The winners are announced at the following year's San Diego Comic-Con event. External links *Official website Screen Actors Guild Awards The Screen Actors Guild Awards have been handed out annually since 1995. The year below represents the year of contention - the awards are made the following year. External links *The Screen Actors Guild Awards * * Society of Camera Operators Awards Spike Guys' Choice Awards The Spike Guys' Choice Awards is an awards show, patterned after the MTV Movie Awards (also owned by Viacom). It was first shown on June 13, 2007. The awards are based on international voting by fans and viewers of Spike TV. External links *Official website * Teen Choice Awards The Teen Choice Awards, presented annually on Fox, honor the year's biggest achievements in music, movies, sports, television, fashion and more, as voted on by teens aged 14–19. External links *Official website * Television Critics Association Awards The Television Critics Association (or TCA) is a group of approximately 200 United States and Canadian journalists and columnists who cover television programming. External links *Official website * Writers Guild of America Awards The Writers Guild of America Awards are two award ceremonies given out annually by the Writers Guild of America, East and the Writers Guild of America, West since 1933. The year below represents the year of contention - the awards are made the following year. External links * Writers Guild of America, East * Writers Guild of America, West * Category:Lists Category:24 Category:Featured articles